


Baby It's Cold Outside

by peachcandykiddo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute smooches, Established Relationship, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, kei is in love, yamaguchi is bad at ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcandykiddo/pseuds/peachcandykiddo
Summary: Always the romantic, Tadashi suggests to Kei one freezing winter night that they go out ice skating.  Even though he hates winter, Kei obliges, because he loves spending time with his boyfriend in any form.An early Christmas gift for my good friend 29_PeachButter_Pies!! I wanted to write something to go along with what I drew them for their gift (the drawing is partway through the fic!!) so... this happened. Basically plotless cuteness with the kiddos and plenty of cute smooches. I hope you like it my man!





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Peaches_Pits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peaches_Pits/gifts).



Kei wasn't really one for cold weather.

It made his nose and ears itch, and walking places was awful and annoying because of the ice. He always managed to slip somehow and end up on his ass.

But Tadashi adored winter, so Kei did too. Getting to see Tadashi happy like he was in the snow was worth the itchy face.

This love for seeing Tadashi happy was probably why Kei had let him drag him downtown to go skating one subzero night. He adored spending time with his boyfriend too much to refuse.

They were outside the skate rental building, still close enough to be bathed in the warm glow from inside but far enough to still have trouble seeing.

Kei was sat on a bench next to Tadashi, shoving skates onto his feet.

His gloves were too thick to tie the laces of his skates easily, but Kei wasn't going to take them off. Not unless he had to.

It was too cold out for that.

"Here, I got those for you!"

Tadashi was already done tying both of his skates before Kei had even finished one, and volunteered to help in his normal, adorably happy Tadashi sort of fashion, and Kei didn't even hesitate to let him help.

If Tadashi wanted to freeze his fingers off by keeping his gloves off for longer, he was free to do so.

"Thanks Dashi," Kei smiled down at his boyfriend as he knelt down in front of him to tie his skates, pulling them tighter than Kei thought was necessary and tying them just as much so, "But do they have to be so tight?"

Finishing off the knot on his skates, Tadashi stood up and kissed Kei gently on the forehead, "Nope, I just like to torture you."

God, he was cute.

"DIdn't realize you were into that, okay," Kei joked as he stood up from the bench he sat on, and elbowed Tadashi as he pulled his gloves on.

"Kei stop being gross," Tadashi laughed his sweet, amazing bubbly laugh, and started to walk towards the actual ice rink, but he barely made it a step before he was wobbling and almost falling over.

"Hey, careful," without a thought Kei reached out his arms to grab Tadashi around the waist before he fell, "Don't kill yourself before we're even on the ice."

"I'll try not to."

Grinning, Tadashi fell back against Kei's chest and looked up at him, and it took all of Kei's self control not to kiss him right then and there.

But, they were in public. So he restrained himself.

Just for a moment, they stayed there and didn't move, and everything felt right just then. The blue light from the Christmas lights reflected off of Tadashi's freckly face and his beautifully brown eyes perfectly and beautifully, and contrasted with the warm glow from the nearby building in a way that Kei could only describe as perfect. The area outside of the comfortable bubble of the ice rink was mostly dark, but the lights strung up in trees and on the buildings illuminated the little area in a way that made it feel like there was no world outside.

It gave Kei such a warm, happy feeling in his chest.

An intensified version of one that was always there when he was with Tadashi.

Then Tadashi was stepping away, taking Kei's hand in his for balance, and walking towards the rink.

They managed to get there with only a few more stumbles from Tadashi, miraculously, but then came the time to step on the ice. That was a whole other problem.

Kei did so with little trouble, and turned in a circle towards Tadashi, who clung to the railing as if it was the only thing keeping him on the ground. It was the only thing keeping his face from hitting the ground that was for sure.

Kei laughed gently to himself, and skated over closer to the railing where Tadashi was.

"You okay?"

"I'm--" Tadashi paused, and as if to illustrate his point he pushed off of the railing, "Perfectly fine."

Then he nearly fell over, and almost into some show-offish speed skater or hockey player or something. Kei caught him again, instinctively, and pulled him close to his chest, "Careful Dashi."

"I'm fine Kei!" Tadashi argued, and untangled himself from Kei's arms, though he wouldn't let go of his shoulders still.

"Then how about you let go of my shoulders?" Kei grinned and began skating slowly backwards, grabbing Tadashi's hands and pulling them off of his shoulders, "If you're so fine."

Yamaguchi simply grabbed on tightly to Kei's wrists instead, and moved forward with Kei, "Okay, this works. This works."

Smiling to himself, Kei began moving backwards faster, watching the expression of panic in Tadashi's face disappear and turn into one that was more relaxed as he got used to it.

Then Kei let go of Tadashi's hands and quickly moved out of the way.

To Kei's surprise, and what looked to be Tadashi's as well, he managed not to fall over.

Instead he kept going, and after a moment he tried to turn around to face Kei.

"Kei check it out, I'm doing it!"

"Wait Dashi, the railing!"

Kei laughed for a moment before calling out to his boyfriend, but it was too late. Tadashi was sliding backwards into the railing, and just barely catching himself before he hit the ice.

"So uh hey, you come here often?"

Tadashi took the fall with grace, and looked at Kei with a grin.

Kei was so fucking in love.

He laughed to himself and skated over to his boyfriend, and he was sure he was grinning like a madman as Kei took Tadashi's hands in his and began skating backwards once more.

~ ~ ~

"Brr, its so cold."

Kei was walking home with Tadashi that night, down the sidewalks guided by the Christmas-light wrapped streetlamps as his boyfriend pressed himself into his side and shivered, clinging to his arms.

A gust of wind had just blown into their faces, and Kei had found himself shivering as well, but he wouldn't admit that.

"Well you're the one who wanted to go skating."

It was fairly late, or at least dark, it was winter so it was hard to tell. But either way, they were the only people out -- the only ones lacking enough sanity to be outside in the windy subzero weather.

"I figured it would be romantic!" Tadashi argued with a laugh, burrowing himself further in Kei's side as he buried his nose in his scarf. The one Kei had given to him for his birthday earlier that year.

"It was romantic," Kei leaned his head over to rest on Tadashi's, "I just wish we could've been romantic somewhere a little warmer."

Tadashi laughed gently and Kei smiled and in that moment everything was amazing and perfect.

All of a sudden, Kei found that his feet were no longer underneath him, and then he was flat on his back on the ground.

Fucking icy sidewalks.

He had managed to somewhat catch himself with his elbows, but there was nothing graceful about the way he fell.

"You alright Kei?"

Despite the fact that the ground must have been absolutely freezing cold, Tadashi was already kneeling down next to Kei on the sidewalk, "I thought I was supposed to be the one who was doing the falling today."

"I guess you did it so much I wanted to give it a try and see what was so great about it," Kei responded with a smile, imitating his boyfriend's.

"You're such a dork Kei," Tadashi grinned, and then his hand was resting on the side of Kei's face, gentle and chilly.

His hand was so so cold, and yet Kei found himself leaning into it, and touching it with his own, holding it gently to his face, "I love you so much Dashi."

Tadashi's grin quickly softened into a smile, and his eyebrows relaxed, "I love you too Kei."

For just a moment, there was silence, where neither of them moved.

Then Tadashi was leaning in and gently pressing his lips to Kei's, the one thing Kei had been longing to do all night. His lips were warm, so warm, and so very different from his hands.

After a moment, Kei tilted his face just a bit so it would fit better against Tadashi's, and allowed his boyfriend to lean further into his lips to deepen the kiss even though it meant that the back of his head was beginning to press against the cement underneath his head and that his hair was getting kind of wet from the clumps of snow on the sidewalk.

It felt like all too soon when Tadashi pulled back, pushing himself up with his hands on the cement, "Ok, you're right, it's super cold out here. I feel like I'm smooching a corpse."

"I told you it was fucking cold," Kei argued with a smile, sitting up and pressing a kiss to Tadashi's cheek.

"Stop, your face is freezing!"

Tadashi shrieked and stood up, attempting to escape Kei's kisses.

He wasn't going to get away that easily though.

Careful not to slip on the ice this time, Kei pushed himself to his feet to chase Tadashi, wrapping his arms around him from the side and peppering his face with kisses, "You can't escape my love Dashi, don't even try."

Tadashi giggled and only half-tried to get away from Kei, "You're cold goddammit, stop it!"

"You know you love it."

"Not when you're freezing," Tadashi complained with a laugh, "Come on, let's hurry up and get the hell home."

"Fine, fine," Kei gave in and wrapped an arm around Tadashi's waist (for balance), and the two began heading back in the direction of home.

~ ~ ~

Kei loved the smell of hot chocolate.

Especially after being outside in the cold, it always made him feel so warm and sleepy and happy.

Then when that was paired with warm sweaters and socks and kissing his boyfriend in the kitchen that happy and sleepy feeling went up exponentially.

Tadashi sat in front of him on the counter with his knees on either side of Kei's hips and his hands on either side of Kei's face, finally warm and so soft and gentle like they always were.

His lips were pressed gently to Kei's, his face angled just right so that their faces fit with each other just right, and the kiss tasted like hot chocolate.


End file.
